It is desirable to monitor tires for parameters such as temperature and pressure. It is particularly advantageous to monitor large tires for off-the-road (OTR) vehicles since the tires on these vehicles are very expensive and must be regularly maintained to maximize vehicle and tire efficiency.
In the past, tire monitoring devices have ranged from systems that monitor tire pressure by connections to the valve stem (U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,674), to systems that use magnetic coupling to receive the signals external of the tire (U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,978), to sophisticated systems that measure rate of change of pressure in the tire and then change the rate of transmission of the data depending upon the rate of change of pressure (U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,992). Other systems are activated by a radio frequency transmission that energizes the tire tag circuit by inductive coupling devices. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,676.
Passive devices that rely on inductive magnetic coupling or capacitive coupling generally have the disadvantage of requiring lengthy coil windings, thus requiring major modifications in the tire construction and assembly process. Another serious disadvantage with such passive devices is that the interrogator must be positioned in very close proximity to the tire, usually within a few inches of the tire, in order to allow communication between the tire and the device. Because of the proximity requirements, continuous monitoring is impractical since it would essentially require that an interrogator be mounted at each wheel of the vehicle. Manual acquisition of the data from the passive devices embedded in each of the tires is also cumbersome and time-consuming because of the proximity requirements.
Other prior art devices used for monitoring tire conditions are comprised of self-powered circuits that are positioned external of the tire, such as at the valve stem. Externally mounted devices have the disadvantage of being exposed to damage such as from weather and vandalism. Additionally, externally installed devices can easily become disassociated from a particular tire that is being monitored.
Another disadvantage with known tire monitoring and identification devices is that communication transmissions are achieved using conventional radio frequencies that generally require a relatively large antenna which must be mounted externally or secured to the tire in such a manner that relatively major modifications are required in the tire construction or assembly process.
Various problems have been addressed by the devices shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,065; 5,562,787; 5,573,610; and 5,573,611. However, these devices are contained within the tire wheel chamber and have difficulty transmitting data through the tire to external receivers. Also some additional devices are contained within valve stems that do not attach directly to the tire but, instead, to the wheel or rim so the devices do not provide a permanent record of the tire since the tire could be removed and replaced with another tire on the same rim containing the device. Also, these prior art devices either attach to the tire, to the wheel, or to the valve stem exclusively and do not provide design flexibility which is desired in many applications.
Also, when using RF frequency communication, difficulties are encountered in transmitting the signals to a remote location due to the problem of transmitting signals through the tire sidewall(s), which, due to tire thickness at this location, materially reduces the transmission efficiency thereof. It has been observed that the amount of carbon content in the tire affects transmissibility of RF signals thus posing problems for antenna designs. Further, problems occur with prior art antennae etched into or placed on a substrate or printed circuit board. Good transmissions from such construction may occur in only one direction through the tire sidewalls. However, a tire may be “reverse” mounted such that the tag is on an inside wall. Such mounting may increase the difficulty of transmitting signals through the tire sidewalls in the desired direction.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an antenna structure that can adequately transmit in at least two directions through both sidewalls.
It would also be desirable to provide a tire tag that conserves battery power to extend the useful life of the tire tag.
Producing a smaller, lighter tire tag is desirable because such a tag would produce less stress on the patch securing the tire tag to the inner surface of the tire.
Although the tire monitoring devices disclosed in the above-mentioned documents provide limited advantages, a tire monitoring system is needed that provides versatility and flexibility by permitting separation of system functions into discrete components capable of improving RF communication with a remote reader/transceiver (RT) in terms of signal/noise ratio, reproducibility and transmission distance. The present invention uses separate components that are combined into a single device structure (a tire tag) attached directly to the inside of the tire. These tag components include a measuring device (sensor) to measure a tire parameter, such as temperature, pressure, and the like, and an RF transmitter and receiver, associated with the tire, for receiving external command signals and transmitting tire data signals from the vehicle tire to an external RT. In addition, the invention provides advantages in programming the tag that prolong battery life, thus extending the useful life of the tire tag.
It also may be desirable to read the tire data as a vehicle passes a stationary RT. Therefore, a system for quickly and positively identifying each tire tag is highly desirable.
The present invention includes several sleep and partially awake modes that significantly conserve battery life, provides novel tag identification techniques, and offers configurable transmission options that improve tag performance.
In addition, the sensor measurement and storage functions operate independently of the communication function between the tire tags and a remotely located RT.